story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers
(世界物語 2: 日常は花のような Sekai Monogatari 2: Nichijō wa Hana no you na), also known as Story of World II: A Flowery Life, is Japanese anime television series produced by Cosmonity (portmanteau of "Cosmos" and "Unity"). The series started on 5 March 2018 and finished on 29 April 2019. The anime's story, setting and characters are all the same as its predecessor Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. Life is Like Flowers can be viewed as an enhanced version of Flowers Bloom with You with some new features and better art style. 'Plot' Haruno and her fellow friends are in the junior high school. In Pure Flower Kingdom, there is another incident. Flower Queen is in danger of being punished by Blanc Noir, sleeping for 10 years. Privaria has always been concealed from human eye. Princess Regina watches over it and ensures that the path to the secret area doesn't appear. However, Flower Shine, an art organisation known for amassing treasure and artwork from many worlds, is trying to get to the garden. To do this, they invade the Pure Flower Kingdom and four other areas. The Flower Queen senses the approaching danger and sends a letter to Little Fairies. Haruno and the others regain their ability to transform into Little Fairies, and their new mission is to collect 50 Flower Stones so that the Flower Queen has no longer being punished for sleeping. 'Production' After failing to succeed Flowers Bloom with You due to the creation of Story of World: Rainbow Village in October 2017, Story of World fans still had not gained a sequel of Flower Series. Thus, when Story of World II: A Flowery Life was released in 2017, people thought that it would never become anime television series. In March 2018, however, Maiyumeno Academy created an anime adaption based on it, under the name of "Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers". 'New Features' All characters are from Story of World: Flowers Bloom with You, with a little different personalities. There are addition of two characters, Hinako Saida (voiced by Yūki Takada) and Minori Kagesawa (voiced by Yuka Ōtsubo). Hinako Saida is from Hungary while Minori is from Slovenia. *'Hikaru Saida' (彩田 ひかる Saida Hikaru): A cyclist. She represents Hungary. Voiced by: Yūki Takada *'Minori Kagesawa' (影沢 みのり Kagesawa Minori): Part of the cleaning service in Donau Apartment. She represents Slovenia. Voiced by: Yuka Ōtsubo *'Jan Lindbeck' (ヤン・リンデンベック Yan Rindenbekku): Shiori's love interest. He is shy but active. *'Prince Ethan' (イーサン Īsan): Paola's love interest. He, along with Jan, are the two characters whose real names are only revealed in Life is Like Flowers. 'Theme Songs' Opening #Kagayake! Oh Sunshine! (輝け! Oh サンシャイン!) by Takoyaki Rainbow (Episode 1-15) #Into the Moonlight by Shiori Yumehara, Paola Himeko, Lillian Hirsch, Cacao, Kirara Nijiiro, Freja Bondevik (Episode 16-25) #Hoshizora no Hajimari (星空のはじまり) by Shiori Yumehara, Angela Sakuragi, Chieri Yamakawa, Paola Himeko, Mayuri Kaido, Cacao, Kirara Nijiiro, Freja Bondevik, Haruno Aida, Hanami Nishikawa, Sonata Otome, Reina Takamori, and Leaf (Episode 26-30) #Platonic Girl by The World Standard (Episode 31-40) #Pure na Soldier (ピュアなSoldier) by Shiggy Jr. (Episode 41-60) Ending #Show Me Your Smile by WHY@DOLL (Episode 1-15) #Fushigi na Tabi wa Tsuduku sa (不思議な旅を続くのさ) by Tsuri Bit (Episode 16-25) #Hurry Up by Shiori Yumehara, Angela Sakuragi, Chieri Yamakawa, Paola Himeko, Mayuri Kaido, Cacao, Kirara Nijiiro, Freja Bondevik, Haruno Aida, Hanami Nishikawa, Sonata Otome, Reina Takamori, and LeaF. (Episode 26-30) #Ryote Hiroge Sora o Aogi (両手広げ空をあおぎ) by Matsuda Seiko (Episode 31-40) #Looking for you by Shiggy Jr. (Episode 41-60) For insert songs, please check TV Anime "Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers" Insert Song - Fairies from a Magical Country! 'Trivia' *Initially this anime was to be aired from 4 September 2017, succeeding Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You in its initial time slot. However, due to the launching of Story of World: Rainbow Village one day before the last episode of FBwY, Story of World: Life is Like Flowers would be moved into early Spring 2018, which was confirmed to air in March. *This is the only Story of World series which the manga came first, then game adaption, and finally anime. Category:Anime